A Caminho do Ouro
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella está a caminho das Olímpiadas de Ginástica e vai acabar encontrando Edward no campo de treino. Ele vai tentar impressioná-la de todas as formas, será que ela chegará a reparar nele?


**A caminho do ouro.**

Capítulo Único

O disco amarelo iluminou-se. Dois dos carros da frente aceleraram antes que o sinal vermelho aparecesse. Lentamente levantei o pé esquerdo da embreagem ao mesmo tempo que carregava no acelerador, tudo isso de forma rotineira. Tal como tudo em minha vida.

O meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 18 anos e um sonho: ser medalhista de ouro nas Olimpiadas. Isso porque sou uma ginasta, não daquelas que abanam umas fitinhas no ar e rodam uns arcos na cintura, nada disso. Entendam, não estou dizendo que elas não são boas, aliás eu nunca conseguiria fazer algo sequer parecido com o que elas fazem, mas... alguém já viu o vídeo da Olga Korbut? Nas olímpiadas de 1968? Ela executou um backflip perfeito... meu sonho é fazer um daqueles e ganhar o ouro na hora, porque se alguém fizer um backflip pode cair de cara no chão em seguida e ainda leva o ouro para casa.

Então acho que deu para entender qual a minha ginástica, certo? Ginástica artística. É, essa mesmo. A das piruetas no ar, da ginástica de solo, sim... aquela com musiquinha e coreografia. Até que é bonitinho, não é?

Bem, essa coisa que você acha bonitinha, é minha vida desde os meus 5 anos. E agora faltam 3 meses para as olímpiadas, Londres 2012 mais precisamente. Eu, entre mais um monte de meninas, fui escolhida como uma das melhores para representar o Reino Unido. O campo de treino começa hoje e é para lá que eu estou indo. Daí serão escolhidas apenas 5 ginastas e depois... depois é ouro.

- Tanya! Estou saindo, vou beber qualquer coisa e depois a gente se encontra no ginásio, ok? – gritei para minha colega de quarto enquanto batia a porta.

Então, hoje estava um dia de Sol, muuuito Sol... o que era estranho em Middlesbrough, norte de Inglaterra. E sim, Inglaterra é tal e qual como você imagina... frio, chuva e neve.

- Que batido você vai querer? – perguntou o dono da lanchonete que ficava dentro do campo de treino.

- Hm... talvez manga hoje.

Recebi meu batido e comecei a caminhar até umas mesinhas um pouco mais longe. No caminho minha carteira caiu, mas antes que pudesse me baixar para apanhá-la, um barulho de palmas e gritinhos histéricos chamou minha atenção. Um grupo de meninas, acho que meninas do volei, estava dando pulinhos e saltinhos enquanto um dos meninos de qualquer que seja o desporto que usa bicicleta que ele praticava, dexia pelas escadas principais. E, eu devo admitir, ele era bom... pelo menos para os meus padrões, já que nunca na minha vida eu seria capaz de descer aquelas escadas numa bicicleta.

No caminho da descida ele fez mais alguns truques e então veio pedalando até onde eu estava, apanhou minha carteira do chão, tirou o capacete e sorriu.

- Você não sabe o quanto custa chamar sua atenção – disse.

- Você estava chamando minha atenção? – perguntei confusa.

Ele sorriu e bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Isso é tudo o que tenho tentado fazer desde que o campo de treino começou.

- Eu nunca te vi – confessei.

No inicio eu pensei que fosse só imaginação minha que aquele gato estava minimamente interessado em mim, mas ele acabou comprando um batido para ele também e nós ficamos falando até ser hora de treinar meu backflip de ouro.

Depois disso, eu voltei a ver Edward todos os dias e nós estavamos ficando muito próximos, mas nada muito especial, se bem que Tanya já estava falando por todo o ginásio sobre como o menino dos olhos verdes tinha chamado minha atenção. E a verdade é que tinha mesmo.

No entanto, havia problemas no ginásio, as meninas não estavam se dando bem, o ambiente era mau, o treinador não estava ajudando e, sinceramente, eu começava a ver meu backflip escorrer entre meus dedos sem um treinador que conseguisse me ajudar. Isso fez com que certo dia eu fosse falar com Aro Volturi, o Senhor Treinador, e fizesse algumas queixas.

E isso levou, nada mais, nada menos do que a uma noite chata de "vamos todos ser amigos e falar sobre nossos problemas" na casa do Aro, com todas as meninas. Justo no dia em que Edward tinha me convidado para jantar... era nosso primeiro encontro.

Edward partiria no dia seguinte à tarde, para algum tipo de competição e só voltaria uma semana depois.

Estavamos todos realmente expondo nossos problemas quando a campainha tocou e Jane, a mulher de Aro/Nutricionista do Campo de Treino, apareceu na sala dizendo que era para mim.

- Edward, o que você faz aqui? Aro vai me matar – disse enquanto caminhava até ele, sorrindo.

- É que aconteceu um imprevisto, eu estarei indo para campeonato amanhã bem cedo e... – ele começou passando a mão pelo cabelo e sorrindo nervoso.

- O que aconteceu? Algum problema?

- Bem, sim... eu não queria ir para campeonato e ter que esperar mais uma semana para fazer isso...

Então eu observei quando ele deu um passo em frente e agarrou minha cintura, ao mesmo tempo que inclinou sua cabeça para baixo e seus lábios tocaram levemente nos meus enquanto fechei os olhos. Eles se afastaram. E voltaram mais profundos e urgentes.

Foi nosso primeiro beijo, mas não o único.

É isso aí. Fic minima, muito pequena mesmo. É só um pequeno tributo a uma das minhas séries preferidas que foi cancelada quando faltava tão pouco para o finalzinho. Quem conhecer a série vai reconhecer essa fic de lá na hora, quem não conhecer Make It or Break It (MIOBI) é uma serie linda!

E pronto, é isso. Essa fic é uma One-Shot que surgiu de uma vontade de escrever algo, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos,

DayDreeamer!


End file.
